stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Fizzy Elephant
Fizzy Elephant is a helper in Stampy's Lovely World. Although his presence in Stampy's Lovely World was foreshadowed in previous episodes, his first physical appearance was in the episode 393, which is also named "Fizzy Elephant" wherein he wanted to have a party. He randomly guessed that it was Stampy's birthday and threw a "birthday party" inside the theater. He currently resides in the Music Tower. He has a more relaxed, care-free and child-like personality as in many episodes where he is present he mostly does other things apart from helping Stampy, however in many other episodes he does help Stampy normally. He is also known to love and eat cookies. He also have his own shop/party place called Fizzy Fun along with cookie crumble. A hidden shop under stampy's beetrootique. He lives in Stampy's Music Tower. Stampy also seems to enjoy it when Fizzy make random games or structures or puts his dogs in random places. He recently became joint employee of the month of the Bingo Hall. Notable Appearances/History Fizzy Elephant (episode) He first appeared in Stampy's Lovely World where he set up a "birthday party" for Stampy at the Theatre. Stampy found out because of fireworks and carpet so stampy entered the place When he discovered the birthday gift, inside it was Fizzy. Fizzy only guessed his birthday which was wrong (Stampy's birthday was in December.) Instead, they celebrate like it would be his birthday by playing Musical Statues and Hide and Seek. After the party, he showed Stampy where he lives which was at the empty room of the Music Tower. Horsing Around Fizzy participated in a Hit the Target and Veeva Dash battle for the first time. He bravely made Veeva Dash chase him away. It is unknown what happened to Veeva Dash, but he went back and tangled Hit the Target and his horse at the Soggy Sandwich. Curtain Drop Fizzy appeared again in the episode Curtain Drop where he made an audience at Movie Magic and played with 2 pistons Stampy accidentally made. Fizzylympics Fizzy loves to eat cookies. Near Stampy's Funland, he made a game involving cookie islands that he built in Episode 450, "Fizzylympics." It begins by Fizzy becoming Stampy and Stampy becoming Fizzy. Both are joined by William Beaver. They have boat races that maneuver around the cookie islands. Next, they parkoured on the cookies for five laps. Finally, they are on the cookie islands and they try to punch each other off. Stampy plays Fizzylympics with his friend for the entire episode. Skin He is a grey-colored Elephant with some Golden Pants, and His Skin came From The Pack Named Battle And Beasts. Personality Fizzy is a fun Elephant. He always likes to party and make Stampy laugh. In one of Stampy's episodes, he stole a slice from Stampy's Breakfast Cake. He always seems to be fun and he is obsessed with cookies. Trivia *Fizzy Elephant has a Twitter account (sometimes used). *Fizzy Elephant is (currently) the latest main Lovely World Helper to be introduced. The previous helper introduced was Polly Reindeer, 26 episodes earlier. *His skin is the Elephant from the Battles and Beasts skin pack. *Fizzy took Ank55's place in 2016 and built his snowman along with Stampy and LONG bow X99. *Fizzy is responsible for the murder of William Beaver's pet chicken in the episode "Fizzy's Crime." *He is rumored to be played by DanTDM, IBallisticSquid or L For Lee, becuase they wear the same leggings and boots even though Lee wore Diamond, and he wears gold *If fizzy wasn't an elephant he would be a cookie *His best friend is cookie Category:Stampy's Friends Category:Gen 2 helpers Category:Unwilling Villain Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Criminals